Be Careful What You Say
by Fyrloche
Summary: Kagome sits Inuyasha one time too many.
1. Default Chapter

Be Careful What You Say...  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Nearly done," thought Inuyasha. He allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. "All that needs to be done now is to polish and stain it."  
Leaning back against the God-tree, he examines the carving he has spent days on. "Not bad, if I do say so myself," he smirked. "I can hardly wait to see the look on Kagome's face when I give it to her," smiling at the thought. "The only thing that will top that look is when I tell her that I love her." He sighs, as he thinks of that. "I hope she takes it well, I would hate to have misread those looks she gives me when she thinks I don't see."  
Suddenly, his nostrils flare. The wind has brought her scent to him, and now he hears her approaching. "Oh, no! I can't let her see this yet!" Iuyasha jumps up into the tree on to one of the lower limbs and clutches the carving to his chest to hide it.  
"Inuyasha!" a voice calls. "I know I saw him here." Kagome comes into view, looking around. She looks up and spies Inuyasha trying to hide. "Inuyasha! What are you doing up there? Come on down!"  
"Can't a person get some privacy around here!?," growls Inuyasha. "I like it up here, leave me alone."  
"Well, that's thanks for you!" Kagome huffed, getting angry. "I just wanted to tell you that supper was ready."  
"Well, now you've told me, you can leave." Inuyasha said, turning to keep Kagome from seeing the carving.  
Unfortunately, she got a glimpse of him hiding something. "Inuyasha? What are you hiding?"  
"None of your business, wench!" exclaimed a suddenly frantic Inuyasha. "I can't let her see this yet!" he thought. "WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted.  
"FINE!" she shouted back. She turned to go, then turned back with a vindictive gleam in her eye. "I'll teach him some manners," she thought. "SIT!!" she shouted.  
"NO!" Inuyasha shouted, as he fell from the tree, pulled by his rosary. He barely had time to cradle the carving against him to prevent it from being damaged. But, he forgot something. As he hit the ground, the knife he had been carving with turned. The butt of the hilt hit the groung first and drove the blade deep into the hanyou's chest. He gave a small cry of pain. "Ka-Kagome?" he whispered, as he lost consiousness.  
Kagome had already turned to go back when she heard the cry of pain. "That's not right," she thought, "it didn't sound the same as the other times I sat him. She turned to look back when she heard his shaky whisper, "Ka-Kagome?" Now she knew something was wrong. She rushed back to his side. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" she asked, full of concern. When she got no answer, she began to get frightened. "Inuyasha? Please answer me!"this time shaking the hanyou. Nothing. She rolled him over, to get a better look at his face. The first thing she saw was the knife sticking out of his chest. She screamed his name, "INUYASHA !!!" "Oh gods," she thought, "what have I done!!" "Help me, please help me!!"she screamed. As she looked at the knife in his chest, and checked to see if he was breathing, she saw the carving. Picking it up, she saw that it had been stained with Inuyasha's blood. She turned it over and the breath caught in her chest. "NO. Oh no, no no no no!" she cried. The carving was of her with a smiling hanyou standing next to her. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two  
  
A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. Thank you for the reviews and you will find that I answer them most of the time. I feel that I must defend myself on occasion and this is one. I appreciate the idea that Inuyasha wouldn't be hurt by 'just a knife' but please remember, Inuyasha is not equiped with natural armour. He does have regular skin. He has been hurt on numerous occasions and does bleed, he just generally heals from these wounds almost as quickly as they occur. And he never let's anyone get close enough to him to stick a knife in him. Most of his adversaries either use their natural weapons, swords, or a bow. (Or a thunder pike.) Now that I have defended myself, let me be quick to say that I am not angry or upset with your review. I appreciate all my reviewers. It is the only way for me to become a better writer, so if you have any problems with my story, feel free to say so. I don't mind.  
  
Miroku and Sango heard Kagome's scream for help. "Kirara!" Sango called. The cat demon transformed for them to mount. Leaping onto her back, Sango yelled "Let's go!" Heading for the God-tree, they saw Kagome on her knees next to a prone Inuyasha. Jumping from Kirara's back, Sango looked for an enemy. Miroku came running up, slightly winded. "You know,"he complained, "you could have waited for me!" His ire vanished when he saw the crying Kagome. She was holding something to her chest and rocking back and forth, weeping. After seeing that there was no threat, Sango went to Kagome and Inuyasha. She gasped when she saw the knife in his chest. "Kagome? Who did this? Is Inuyasha still alive?"  
Kagome didn't look up from what she was holding.  
"Kagome? Kagome!" Sango said forcefully. "Who did this!?"she demanded.  
Kagome still didn't look up, but this time she answered. "I did."she whispered.  
"What!?"exclaimed a shocked Miroku and Sango.  
"I did it!"she wailed. " I sat him and I didn't know that he was holding a knife and now he's dead and its my fault and all he was doing was carving and I wanted to see it and he wouldn't let me and I sat him and and ....."she babbled, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Sango knelt beside her and put her arms around her. "Shhh. It's going to be alright."she whispered,but didn't believe it. "It was an accident. Miroku, please check Inuyasha. See if he is ..."she trailed off, not wanting to believe that the hanyou was gone.  
Miroku nodded and went to Inuyasha. As he knelt beside him, he thought he saw his chest rise. "Oh Buddha, please let him be alive." he prayed for his friend. Checking for a pulse in Inuyasha's throat as Kagome had taught him, he felt it. Slow and weak, but it was there! "HE'S STILL ALIVE!!" Miroku shouted.  
Kagome and Sango exchanged a look and scrambled to Inuyasha's side. "We've got to get this knife out!"said Sango.  
"No!" exclaimed Kagome."It's the only thing keeping him from bleeding to death. We've got to get him to Kaede as quick as we can."  
"Kirara!" Sango called. Putting Kagome on Kirara's back, she and Miroku gently passed Inuyasha to Kagome. She held him as if her life depended on it. "Go to Kaede's! We will follow!" ordered the demon exterminator. As Kirara sped off with Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango looked at Miroku. "Gods, what a mess. Do you think that Inuyasha will be okay?"she asked the monk.  
"I don't know. I pray that he is for Kagome's sake." miroku answered bleakly. "She will never forgive herself if he dies." As he started to turn for the village, he spied something in the grass. Bending to get it, he saw that it was the carving that Kagome had been holding. In the excitment of finding Inuyasha still alive, the girl had dropped it. When he saw what it was, he was shocked. He had seen his friend working on something for several days but had refrained from asking him what it was. "Damn." he said softly.  
Sango looked at him in shock. The monk didn't swear often. "What is it? What do you have there?"  
"Kagome dropped it. It was what she sat Inuyasha over, because he wouldn't let her see it."  
"Well, what is it that caused all this?" Miroku silently handed over the carving of Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"Oh Gods,"Sango said weakly,"we had better get this to her before she knows its gone. She'll be frantic." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three  
  
A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
"Kaede!" Kagome screamed, as she stopped Kirara in front of Kaede's hut. "Kaede, where are you?"  
"What ailes thee, child?"asked the elderly miko, as she appeared at the door. "What do ye ne..."she stopped in mid-sentence as she saw Inuyasha. "Quickly, child! Get him inside!"  
As Kagome passed Inuyasha down to Kaede, a sleepy Shippou appeared in the door. "What's going on, Kagome?" yawned the little kitsune. As he looked around, he noticed Inuyasha's wound. Shocked completely awake, he started to cry. "What's happened to Inuyasha? Who stabbed him? Is he alright? Kagome, what happened? Kaede-sama, can you heal him?" Shippou wailed the questions at Kagome, rapid fire.  
Kaede looked at the little kitsune with compassion in her eye. "Kagome, child, take care of the lad."she ordered softly. "He needs thee, and ye need him."  
"But I don't want to leave Inuyasha." objected Kagome.  
"There is little ye can do to help me, child. Ye are in no state of mind to help me. Now, let's get Inuyasha inside so that I can work to save his life." admonished Kaede.  
When Kagome came back to the door, she was tackled by the crying kitsune. "Kagome, what happened? Who did this?" he whimpered.  
The tears began again. Kagome held Shippou, gently stroking the fur on his head until he had stopped crying. Gathering her courage and biting down on her fear, she answered his question. "Sippou, I'm the one who hurt Inuyasha."she said softly.  
"What!? Why did you do that? I thought you liked him?"exclaimed Shippou.  
Kagome began to cry. "I love him!"she cried. "It was an accident. I got mad at him and sat him. I didn't know he had that knife. I didn't dream he was carving..."she broke off. "The carving...where is the carving!?"she asked frantically. "I've lost it!" she wailed. "I've got to find it! Please help me find it, Shippou!"she begged.  
"Kagome? What carving?" asked a very confused Shippou.  
"We've got to find it!" Kagome shouted. "I'm not going to lose Inuyasha's carving!"  
She was searching the grass frantically when Miroku and Sango arrived. Sango knew what was wrong with her friend. "Kagome!" Sango called. "We found the carving at the tree."  
Kagome rushed to her friend. Reaching out with trembling hands, she took the carving from Sango. As she clutched it to her chest, she sank to her knees, sobbing. "Thank you, oh thank you." she managed to say, through her sobs. "I was afraid I had lost this too."  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other. Fearing the worst, Miroku gently asked, "How is he?"  
"I don't know. Kaede told me to leave and she would call when she needed me."  
Shippou crawled into Kagome's lap and whimpered. Kagome hugged the little kitsune to her. "May I see the carving?" he asked. "I just want to see what upset you so much."  
Kagome nodded and showed him the carving. "This is good! I didn't know dog boy had it in him!"  
"I know." Kagome smiled through her tears. "I had no idea that he could do something like this."  
"Still waters run deep." said Miroku. " I suspect that there are many hidden things about our friend that would shock us. I just hope that we get the chance to find out."  
The monk sat next to Kagome and took her hand. He motioned for Sango to sit down and took her hand in his other. "I think that now would be a good time for us to pray for him. Kagome, I know that you are not the same faith as I, but please join me. Sango, I have never asked you your beliefs, but I ask you to join me, as well." The girls closed their eyes and joined hands forming a ring. This was how Kaede found them.  
Shippou noticed her first. "Kaede-sama! How is Inuyasha?"  
Everyone jumped to their feet. Before the questions could begin, the elderly miko held up her hand. "Hold. I shall tell thee that he is alive....for now. I was unable to heal him completely. So now I need to know what happened." 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter four  
  
A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. Thank you for the reviews. I hope that this story continues to please you.  
  
"What is wrong with Inuyasha? What can't you heal?" exclaimed Kagome. 'Oh God,' she thought, 'I have killed him. He's dying and its my fault.'  
"As ye know, Inuyasha heals from most wounds quickly. However this time is different. The knife lodged next to his heart. His heart was damaged. And for some reason, there is something in the wound that is preventing his healing. Kagome, child, who stabbed him? If we know this, we might be able to find out what was on the blade."  
Kaede was unprepared for the reaction she got. Kagome turned white and began the sob. Sango put her arms around her friend and held her. Miroku turned to Kaede and said, "Kaede-sama, this is hard to explain. Kagome caused Inuyasha to stab himself by accident."  
"What!? How!?" exclaimed the miko.  
Through her sobs, Kagome explained about sitting Inuyasha and causing him to stab himself.  
Kaede was horrified. "Oh child! Thee must let this go. It was no fault of thine that Inuyasha is hurt"  
"Yes, it is. I didn't even sit him for a good reason. He was hiding something from me, a carving, and I thought he was being rude for no reason. I sat him to teach him a lesson in manners and now he's going to die because of me!" Kagome's voice rose till it was almost a scream.  
Kaede looked at Kagome sternly. Speaking sharply, "Control thyself, child. It was a tragic accident, nothing more. Now, let us solve the problem instead of taking blame. If we find what is causing his wound to stay open, we have a chance of saving him. Wailing will not help. Now, ye said he was carving something, and it was the knife that he was carving with that stabbed him?"  
Kagome calmed herself with visible effort. "Yes, that's right"  
"Let me see the carving."demanded Kaede.  
Handing the carving over with reluctance, Kaede looked it over. Lifting it to her nose, she sniffed it. The aroma from the wood gave her the answer she needed, much to her dismay.  
The others watched her and saw her face fall. "What is wrong?" asked Sango.  
"I feared this." Kaede proclaimed. "The wood Inuyasha used has certain properties in the sap. It is used to prevent wounds from closing. Assassins coat their blades with it to keep their targets from healing from an attack, insuring the kill. I have no knowledge of a cure." she said heavily.  
Kagome's hands went to her mouth and she gasped. "So there is nothing that we can do! He's going to die!"  
"Wait, Kagome. There may be an answer." said Sango. "As a demon exterminator, my family had some connection with the assassin clans. I have heard of this poison before and I have heard that one clan had found an antidote. There is a problem, though. The assassin clans are very private and do no one any favors. Getting the antidote will be next to impossible."  
  
"We have to try!" exclaimed Kagome. "Where can we find one of these clans?"  
"There is one two days ride from here. But I must warn you, they will not listen."claimed Sango.  
"I DON'T CARE. I'VE GOT TO TRY." Kagome screamed. "He's dying because of me. I don't care what it costs, I'll get the antidote. Even if it kills me." Saying that, she turned and ran to the hut.  
"We will have to keep a close eye on her." said a worried Miroku.  
"I agree, Houshi."said Sango. "She may do something rash to save Inuyasha."  
Kagome entered the hut and went to Inuyasha's side. He looked so pale and weak. The tears began again. "I'm so sorry."she whispered to him. "I wish the knife had entered me. I can't bear the thought of being without you. Please, please, don't die. I love you and I could never love another."  
Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's eyes opened. "Don't say that."Inuyasha's voice could barely be heard.  
Crying harder, Kagome said, "I don't blame you for hating me. I'm sorry. I'll leave."  
"No, don't go." Inuyasha whispered. "I meant that you shouldn't wish yourself hurt."  
"Why shouldn't I? I hurt you, badly. Now you could die and it's my fault" Kagome sobbed.  
"Feh! I'm not dead yet! And I'm not going to let a knife wound kill me!"Inuyasha said with more force. He started to rise but gasped as the pain hit him and lay back down quickly.  
"Inuyasha! Don't move, please!" Kagome pleaded. "Kaede says that your wound isn't healing. The wood you were carving had some kind of poison in it that keeps wounds from healing, so please don't move!"  
"The wood I was carving? You saw the carving!? You were not to see that, yet, wench!" Inuyasha growled. "If you had minded your own business, none of this would have happened."  
Kagome cringed away from him. "I know, and I wish it had never happened!" She began crying again.  
Inuyasha's heart melted. "Kagome, please don't cry. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just disappointed. I wanted to surprise you with it. I wanted to see the look on your face when I gave it to you."  
"I'm sorry I spoiled it. But it is beautiful and I will cherish it. Inuyasha, I have to tell you something. I will be going soon to find the antidote to the poison. Sango is going to take me to an assassin clan that knows the antidote." Kagome explained.  
"No! You can't trust assassins! They have no honor and do nothing for anyone unless there is something in it for them! The price they ask may be more than I want you to pay!" protested Inuyasha.  
"I don't care what they ask of me. I have got to make this right! You have nearly died protecting me, more than once! But this is different. I did this to you and I'll never be able to live with myself if you die!" Kagome's voice rose, "I'm going to do this." Kagome turned to go.  
"Kagome?" Kagome turned back. "I can't protect you. If anything happens.... Look, I have to tell you something."  
"What, Inuyasha? I have to get that antidote."  
"Come back to me. I wanted to tell you this when I gave you the carving, but I love you." 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N : I don't own Inuyasha, if I did, all episodes would be translated to English!  
  
Chapter five  
  
Kagome had turned to go back out the door, when Inuyasha said "I love you." She gasped and spun back around. "Wh-what did you say?" she stammered in a whisper.  
"Feh, wench! Are you deaf or something!?" said Inuyasha. "I said 'I love you'. Now that you've heard it twice, do you believe it? Or are you surprised that I can love?"Inuyasha grumped.  
Her mouth open in shock, Kagome finally composed herself and answered softly, "No, I'm not surprised that you can love. I knew you loved your mother, and I knew you loved Kikyo. I just didn't think that you would love me." To herself she thought that he still loved Kikyo but she didn't say it.  
She didn't have to. Inuyasha read it on her face when she said Kikyo's name. "Yes, I loved my mother and I loved Kikyo, but I would have thought that you knew I loved you from the carving. What makes you think I wouldn't love you?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to draw this into the open so that they could resolve it once and for all.  
Unfortunately, Kagome wasn't going for it. She didn't want to get into this unless she found the antidote to the poison. It hurt to much to think that Inuyasha was going to tell her everything she dreamed of hearing and then dying because of her. "Inuyasha, I have to go! I've got to get that antidote!" she began to cry again and ran from the hut.  
"Kagome, come back! Kagome!" Inuyasha called. But he got no answer from her. Instead, Kaede and Shippou came in after a few minutes. "Kaede- baba, where is Kagome?" the hanyou demanded.  
"The child has left with the monk and the exterminator to find the antidote to the poison in thy wound." explained Kaede calmly.  
"Wha.." Inuyasha tried to bellow, but a sharp pain in his chest brought him up short. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he managed to ask, "What does she think she is doing?"  
"Saving thy life. She feels most responsible for thy condition and I fear she will go to any lengths to mend it. She is brave beyond her years, but she is still young and does things without thinking of the consequences on occasion. She may promise payment for the antidote that will cost her more than she is ready to bear." worried Kaede.  
"Where did she go?" Inuyasha demanded.  
"I do not know. Sango was the only one who knew the location of the clan." explained Kaede.  
"Don't worry, Inuyasha!" Shippou chimed in. Iniyasha had forgotten the kitsune. He had managed to get next to him and was laying beside him on the floor. "Kagome will make it better. You know she will." The little one was actually cheerful. He thought that his 'mother' could do anything, and he thought that Inuyasha was to stubborn to die. But until Kagome came back, Inuyasha was going to be to weak to get away from him. This was alright with Shippou. If Inuyasha could love Kagome, maybe he could like him enough to become his 'father'.  
Inuyasha wasn't as dumb as some people thought he was. He was willing to bet that Kagome had ordered Shippou to keep an eye on him, so that he wouldn't try and follow. Well, he would play at being too tired to do anything for a while, then would see what developed. "I'm hungry, old woman. How about some food? If I'm going to be flat of my back, I might as well get waited on!" he grumbled.  
"Very well. I shall prepare some broth. Ye would do well to sleep while I am gone. I will wake thee when I return." Kaede turned to leave, but not before she cast a glance at Shippou, who noded slightly.  
"Just as I thought" said Inuyasha to himself. "Well, I can outsmart the twerp."  
Yawning widely, Inuyasha turned his head to Shippou. "I think I will take that nap Kaede ordered. But I'm thirsty. Shippou, could you get me some water?"  
Shippou couldn't believe his ears. Inuyasha was asking him something nicely. So happy that he didn't think it was strange, he grabbed a drinking container and said "I'll be right back, Inuyasha!" as he rushed out to get the water.  
Inuyasha felt a moment of guilt for tricking the little kitsune, which surprised him. "I'll have to think about that later." he thought, "Now I've got to track Kagome before the trail gets cold." Pushing himself erect with Tessuiaga, he stopped and breathed hard for a moment. Then gritting his teeth he left the hut, looking for Kagome's scent trail. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. Over twenty reviews for this story. I am very grateful to those of you who enjoy this fic. I hope that I can maintain your interest.  
  
No one spoke as they traveled. They all felt the urgency that could only be releaved by hard travel. On all their minds was the thought, "Will we be able to get the antidote? And if we do, will we get back in time?" Sango understood what they faced better than the others. The ninja clans where very secretive. The price that they would want would be high, if they would deal at all. The only hope that they had was the fact that she was related by her exterminator blood.  
They stopped late after a hard days travel with no breaks. "Cold camp." Sango stated, as they dismounted Kirara. "We can't afford to draw attention to ourselves. We'll eat from our dried food supplies."  
Miroku and Kagome were too tired to do anything but nod as they accepted the dried beef from Sango. As they chewed, each thought about what they faced on the next day. It would be another long day. In silence, they made themselves comfortable and dropped into an exhausted sleep.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the ground and caught Kagome's scent. "There it is." he grunted. His chest bothered him. He growled in frustration. He hated feeling weak. As it was, he was far behind the others, and was traveling slower than Kirara. Soon he would have to rest, even though he didn't want to. He wasn't a complete fool. He knew that he had to get some rest or he would never make it. This decided, he jumped into the nearest tree, counting on the sun to wake him at first light.  
  
Breakfast was water and journey bread. They had all slept, but had gotten very little rest. Nightmares that she couldn't remember had haunted Kagome all night. Miroku and Sango both had been awakened by Kagome's moans in the night. And while she couldn't remeber her dreams, they had both heard her crying Inuyasha's name in her sleep.  
The day was much the same as the day before, except Sango called a halt earlier than the night before.  
"Why are we stopping early?" demanded Kagome. "We need to get to the assassins."  
"We are a few miles from the clan holdings." explained Sango. "We need to bath and get a good nights sleep so that we may show the proper respect. These people are very proud. They must be shown the proper respect. That means you had better keep your hands to yourself, houshi."  
"You offend me, Sango!" exclaimed Miroku. "This mission is to important to allow my reflexes to mess it up!"  
"Stop it, both of you!" shouted Kagome. "We need to think of what is needed to get the antidote, not whether Miroku can control himself. If taking a bath and being on our best behavior will help, then we will. And if you do cause a problem Miroku, they won't have a chance to do anything to you, because I will!" After saying that, Kagome went to her pack and got her soap for her bath.  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "I'm sorry, Miroku. This whole thing has me on edge. I fear that the ninja will not help us. And if they do, Kagome may do something rash to get their help."  
"I know, I know. I worry for her too. Why don't you go take a bath with Kagome? I promise not to follow." Miroku said with a slight smile.  
"See that you don't."Sango retorted, with a smile of her own. "Or you may not make it to the clan holdings."  
  
Inuyasha found their last camp before noon. "Blast it! I've got to make up for lost time or they will get there before I catch up to them." Inuyasha thought. "I don't trust those assassins." Suddenly, he doubled over in pain. "Not now!" he gasped. Holding himself against the pain, he panted until it subsided. Setting his jaw, Inuyasha set out again, ignoring the drops of blood that fell behind him. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. While I have an active imagination, it's not that good!  
  
The next morning, Sango dressed in her demon exterminator uniform. She then looked at Kagome. "Kagome...I have a request."  
Kagome looked up."What, Sango?"  
"I would like you to wear the miko outfit that Kaede gave you. I know that you would prefer not to, but we need to make the best impression possible, and these people can be a little conservative. They may take offense at your short skirt." Sango said quietly. "I mean no offense. I have no problem with your clothes. It's just that they may get the wrong idea."  
Kagome looked irritated."Ohhhh...Alright. I can see your point. But I don't have to like it." she sighed.  
"I know. But it may make a difference. And one other thing, let me do the talking,,,please?" Sango requested.  
"But this is my mistake, I need to be the one to make it right!" protested Kagome. "And I'm the one who will have to pay whatever price they ask."  
"Kagome, that's what we are afraid of." stated Miroku. "Do not let your guilt push you into making a rash promise that could cost you more than any of us, including Inuyasha, would want you to bear."  
"I don't care what they ask for, even if it is my own life!" said Kagome, with tears in her eyes. "My mind is made up. There is no changing it."  
"And what good will it do Inuyasha if you were dead? Do you think he would want that?" Miroku asked queitly.  
"Miroku, please, it is my decision to make. I'll do what I have to, and that is final." Kagome turned from them.  
"At least let me make the request for an audience with the elder of the clan. I have more leverage for this, since we are distantly related." pleaded Sango.  
"Alright, Sango. But I have to be the one to speak with the elder." insisted Kagome.  
"As you wish. If we get in to see him, I will introduce you to him and ask him to hear your request. Please keep your temper in check if he refuses to help." warned Sango.  
"Okay, okay. I'll do my best. Now let's get this over with." Kagome went to Kirara.  
Sighing heavily, Sango turned to follow. "I don't like this."  
"Neither do I." agreed Miroku. "But we have little choice. In one thing she is right, Inuyasha's life does depend on this."   
"Earlier that morning, before sunrise." The dog demon in question was only about a half hour away, leaning against a tree, breathing heavily. He had traveled all night to get to this point, and was paying the price for it. "Gods!" he thought. "I have done dumber things than to travel wounded like this, but none I can think of right now." He opened his kimono and looked at his blood soaked bandage. "I have to rebind this again before I can continue." As he began to tighten the dressing, he gasped in pain. "Oh no, not again! I have to get to Kagome!" was his last thought before passing out. Minutes pass, then movement. Two shadows approach from the trees. Looking around, warily, they check out the fallen hanyou. After disarming him, one gives a shrill whistle. Other shadows appear. They pick up the injured dog demon and take him away. As Kirara approached the gate, activity could be seen in the fortress. The travelers made the decision to dismount and approach on foot.This would cause less of a threatening posture than arriving on the back of a large cat-demon.  
The guard called challenge to them when they were within earshot, "Who are you? What business do you have here?"  
"I am a demon exterminator of the Shikon village." called Sango. "I seek audience with the elder."  
"You lie! All know that the Shikon village was destroyed and all the exterminators killed." shouted the guard.  
"Not all died. I survived." insisted Sango.  
"Prove it! Tell me something that only a member of your clan would know about our clan!" challenged the guard again.  
"Very well. My great-grandfather was brother to the elder's father. He left the ninja clan to start the exterminators." replied Sango.  
"By the gods!" exclaimed the guard. Turning to his subordinate, he commanded, "Hurry to the elder! Tell him one of our lost Shikon kinsman has come!" 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter eight  
  
A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, my wife would probably like him then.  
  
To say that Sango was shocked was an understatement. Never did she even dream of the guard's reaction to her. The best she had hoped for was some recognition and the chance to speak with the elder, not the all out welcome she was recieving. News of her presence had spread through the compound, and while the people were not runnning to see her, she could see the interested looks from the trainees and teachers. Presently, the teachers noticed the lapse in their pupils and set them to extra tasks because of their lapse in discipline ( and to cover their own lapse.)  
The runner who had went to the elder came back as fast as he could run. "The elder will see you at once!" gasped the runner. "I will conduct you to the audience chamber." The runner turned and headed for the largest building in the compound. Sango looked at Miroku and Kagome and nodded. "This is going much better than I hoped for."stated Sango. "We may be able to get the antidote without too much trouble. Now we had better keep up with our guide." With that, Sango turned and followed the guide, who had stopped to wait for them.  
Kagome couldn't keep the smile off her face or the tears from her eyes as she followed Sango. "We're going to get the cure!" she thought. "Now all we have to do is get it back to Inuyasha!"  
Miroku was hopeful, as well. But he still worried that there would be a steep price asked for the antidote. He held his tongue though, as he followed Kagome and Sango. An errant thought caused him to smile slightly. "Inuyasha would never let me walk behind Kagome! He would kill me for the view I have!"  
They entered the building and approached a large set of double doors. The guide was waiting there, in conversation with the guards. When they got to him, he spoke, "The elder has sent his greetings and his apologies. He would like nothing more than to see you Lady Sango, but clan business has come up. A stranger was found by one of our patrols and has been brought back. The elder must question him first and then he will see you. He apologizes for the rudeness of this but the welfare of the clan comes first. He hopes you understand and are not offended."  
"No offense has been taken." said Sango with a warning glance at Kagome, "I know that clan business always comes first. If you will conduct us to a place to wait, we will await the elder's covienience."  
"You are gracious, Lady Sango. You may wait in the audience chamber with your companions." stated the guide. So saying, he motioned to the guards to open the door. After it was open he strode into the chamber, motioning for them to follow. As they seated themselves, servants appeared with refreshments. "The elder wishes for you to refresh yourselves. He will be here soon." so saying, the guide turned and left the chamber.  
When alone, Kagome turned to Sangoand exclaimed, "This is going great! We will have the antidote and be on our way back before evening!"  
"Wait, Kagome. Do not get your hopes too high. They may still require a service for their secrets" warned Miroku.  
"That concerns me as well. Just because they have welcomed me does not mean that I will be able to beg secrets without paying for them." said Sango.  
Kagome was about to reply when the doors opened and an elderly gentleman walked. She was surprised by his appearance. Even though he was obviously very old, he walked erect, not really needing the staff he carried. His eyes were sharp and clear and he was in very good physical condition. He wore an outfit similar to Sango's exterminator's uniform. He smiled as his eyes came to Sango.  
"Grandchild of my cousin, it is good to see you! We had thought that all of your clan had been killed!" he moved to embrace her as she stood. "Forgive an old man's bad manners, but no one has told me the names of you and your companions. If I may ask...?"  
"Of course, elder. My name is Sango, and my companions are Miroku- sama and Kagome-chan."  
The elder smiled and greeted each in turn. After words of greeting to each, he turned to his chair at the head of the chamber and sat. Still smiling, he looked at Sango and said, "Now that we have the introductions out of the way, what brings you to my clan? It cannot be for a social call, or you would have come sooner. Don't look so surprised, Iam old not feeble. And I am also not offended." He said the last with a chuckle at the expressions on the faces of the three."What is it you desire? I will see if I can accommodate you. I may not even charge you.... much!" 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter nine  
  
A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. I have had some great reviews! I'm glad that you are enjoying this fic. Now, on with the show!  
  
Sango cleared her throut. "Elder, it is not so much my request as it is Kagome-chan's. She is the one who wishes to plead her case to you." She motioned for Kagome to come forward.  
The elder turned his eyes to Kagome. He was still smilling, so Kagome took a deep breath and after bowing, began. "Greetings to you elder. I have come to beg a favor of you. I have a friend and traveling companion that was injured due to my carelessness. His wound will not heal and it is because of a poison that was on the blade he was using. The poison came from some wood that he was carving. The elder miko of our village said that it was a type used by some of the ninja clans. Sango offered to guide me hear so that I could plead for the antidote to save his life. I ...I will pay whatever price is nescessary to save him." So saying, she bowed her head to hide her tears.  
Sango and Miroku both groaned. She had done exactly what they had feared!  
The elder's smile had been replaced by a slight frown. "Before I answer you, I need to know what poison was used. There are some that we have no antidote for. Do you have the carving with you? If I know what kind of wood was used, I can identify the poison."  
Kagome reached into her pocket and passed the carving to him. He looked at it silently. "Child, this is a hanyou! Is it he who was injured?" he demanded after a moment.  
Fear welled up in Kagome. "Yes," she whispered, "I hurt him and now he's dying because of me!"  
"Then why do you care if he dies! He is a hanyou!" exclaimed the elder.  
"Elder, please!" interjected Sango. "He is a good man and has never done innocents harm. He fights to protect not only Kagome but myself, as well. He even forgave me when I tried to kill him and when I betrayed him. He deserves to be healed."  
"SILENCE!" thundered the old man. "I have asked a question of you, miko. What is you're reply?"  
"I LOVE HIM!" screamed Kagome, "And I will do anything to save his life. Will you help us?"  
The elder sat in silence for a moment. "There is an antidote to this poison and I do have it. However, it is a secret of the clan, to be revealed only to other clan members. Sango is a kinswoman but is not a member of the clan. We do take adoptions, though. You are a strong miko, I can read it in your aura. If you will join the clan and marry someone of my choosing, I will give you the antidote."  
Kagome gasped, as did Sango and Miroku. This wasn't a price they had expected! "Marriage! But elder I...I'm not ready for marriage! And why would you want me to marry?"  
"That is easy enough to answer. Your miko powers would be an asset to the clan. Also, any children of yours could inherit your powers and would have the benefit of clan training." The elder looked at them grimly. "Perhaps this will help you to accept my offer." He motioned to one of his retainers and whispered to him. The retainer left quickly. A few minutes later, the doors opened to reveal some men carring a litter. As they entered the room, Kagome recognized the figure in red bound to the litter.  
"Inuyasha!" she screamed. She turned to the elder in outrage, "What have you done to him? Why is he bound and how did he get here?"  
"He was found about an hour from here by one of our patrols. He is bound because he is a hanyou and not to be trusted." explained the elder.  
"Please, elder!" begged Kagome, "He will harm no one! He is injured and weak!"  
"Feh!" said a voice from the litter, weakly. "I'm not that weak!"  
"Inuyasha! Oh, thank the kami's your alright! Everthing will be okay, Inuyasha, I will get the antidote for you." With a determined look on her face, Kagome turned and faced the old man, "Very well, elder. I accept your offer for the antidote. I will join your clan and marry the man of your choice....after you heal him."  
"NO!" exclaimed Inuyasha, struggling against his bonds and fighting the pain that was rising in him. "I have just admited that I love you, and I will not lose you to another, even if it means my death!"  
"Inuyasha, I won't let you die! It's my fault your like this, and I won't have you die! And if means me marrying someone, then so be it! Please, Inuyasha! I owe you this!" begged Kagome.  
"No you don't, not at this price!" shouted Inuyasha.  
"ENOUGH!" bellowed the elder. "You have accepted my terms. This is good. I will give you the antidote for this hanyou. I will then give you until he recovers for me to make my decision on who you will marry! That is all I have to say on this matter." That said, the elder rose from his seat and left the room.  
"I'll kill everone in this place, before I let you marry one of these weaklings!" fumed Inuyasha.  
"No, you won't. I made my promise and I will keep my word, even if it breaks my heart." Kagome turned away, crying.  
At the door, where none could see him, the elder allowed himself a small smile. He had an idea that would improve the clan even more.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. The next one is even more fun. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter ten  
  
A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. But my daughters bought the game! Sorry for the delay, but life has been strange lately. This chapter is a little short but I will try to get another up soon. Thanks for all the great reviews! Remember, I don't mind criticism. It is the only way to improve!  
  
Time passed slowly. After what seemed an eternity, the elder returned with the antidote to the poison. "This works in two parts," explained the elder. "The first is to drink to remove the poison from the blood. The second part is more difficult. The wound must be scrubbed out and the neutreulizing agent applied to remove the poisonous sap. With a wound such as this, it will be agonizing as well as dangerous. Because of this, I have ordered chains brought to secure the hanyou's arms while we work on his wound. It will be safer for us in case he gives in to the pain and attacks."  
Kagome's face had turned pale during the elders explaination, until he mentioned the chains. "No chains!" both she and Inuyasha exclaimed.  
The elder looked at them both with an exasperated look on his face. "There is no reason for this dissent. I have spoken on the matter. You," he looked at Kagome, "need to remember, that as a member of my clan, my word is law. And you," looking at Inuyasha," need to think, Hanyou. This will be a painful process. You could lose control of your instincts and kill someone here!"  
Kagome's expression said that she had more she wanted to say, but she held her tongue. Inuyasha didn't. "I will not be bound up like some kind of animal! I can deal with the pain!" he said, through clenched teeth.  
The elder looked at him again and said, "Hanyou, this is not open to debate! You will wear the chains! And, as you are too weak to fight us, you have no choice."  
At this time, the men arrived with the chains. "Bind him." ordered the elder. "But, be mindful of his wound. Do not make him more uncomfortable than he has to be."  
Inuyasha looked at the elder with surprise in his eyes. The elder returned his look. "I am not an unfeeling person." explained the elder. "The chains are for our safety only, not to add an extra burden to you, Hanyou."  
"Now to begin. First, here is the draught that you must drink." The elder held a cup of liquid to Inuyasha's lips. "You must drink it all."  
Knowing how medicine tasted, Inuyasha stiffened and took a cautious sip. His eyes widened in surprise, and he drank the rest quickily. The elder, watching his face, chuckled and said, "Expecting something vile, eh. We always put medicine in a mixture of honey and sweet wine. It helps our healers to get the medicine into reluctant patients. There is a pain killer in there as well, to take the edge off the next phase of this."  
"I do not have the skills to do this next procedure, but our healer does. Nagura, come forward." called the elder.  
A middle aged man stepped forward, and bowed to Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. "I am Nagura, the senior healer and teacher of healing at this compound. I will do whatever is in my small skill to heal your companion."  
The elder smiled at the healer. "Don't let his humble comments fool you! My son is the best healer in a generation. He has brought several of our people back from the edge of death! Now, we must leave so that he can work, undisturbed."  
Kagome stepped forward. "Nagura-sama, can I stay with you? I have treated wounds and can stand the sight of blood. And ... I want to be here, for him, in case you can't help him." the last was said in a low whisper.  
The healer looked at her and smiled with compassion. "You may stay, child. But you must obey me at all times. If I tell you to leave, you will leave."  
"Now, everyone but my assisstants and Kagome, OUT! We have work to do." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show. But I do own this story!  
  
"Inuyasha? Can you hear me?" asked Nagura. The hanyou blinked slowly, and nodded, his movements sluggish. "Don't be alarmed. I included some poppy syrup in the medicine that you drank. It will help you bear the pain."  
Inuyasha's eyes flared open and he started to pull against his restraints.  
"Be at ease,Inuyasha!" commanded Nagura. "With a wound as serious as this, I give poppy to all my patients." He laid a hand on the hanyou's forehead. "Stay calm, all will be well."  
Something in the healer's eyes reached to Inuyasha. He didn't trust him, but he found himself believing him. With a sigh, that sounded suspiciously like"Feh!", he relaxed and closed his eyes.  
Kagome looked at the healer with anger on her face. "Why did you do that without telling him?" she demanded. "He has a right to know what he is taking!"  
The healer looked at her with both amusement and irritation. "I decide what is best for my patients, child!" he reprimanded her. "Besides, I would have thought that you would want to spare him as much pain as possible."  
"I do. It's just that...," Kagome began, but Nagura cut her off.  
"I have been healing people since before you were born. Trust me to know what I am doing." stated Nagura.  
"I apologize, healer. Where I am from, no healer administers medicine without the patient's consent, unless the patient is dying and can't make the decision on their own." apologized Kagome, remembering that this was not her time.  
Nagura looked puzzled, "Strange custom! Just remember that here, that custom is not in effect! My word as to what a patient needs is all that matters." He looked at Inuyasha. "Ah, good. He is asleep, now we can begin."  
As Kagome watched, she noticed that Nagura's assistants had set up several stands around the table, some with coals burning under bowls of water. Noting her surprise, Nagura explained. "In my years of practice, I noticed that wounds did not currupt as easily when I used a freshly cleaned knife. Through more observation, I saw that knives that were kept in boiling water until time to use them resulted in even fewer cases of curruption. So now, I boil everything that I use. My successs rate has been remarkable."  
"I knew that boiling your intruments would reduce chance of infection!" exclaimed Kagome. "I just didn't know that any healer's here knew it as well!"  
Nagura looked at her with new respect. And not a little surprise! He thought that he was the only healer who had discovered that secret. "We must talk about this later. Now, let's heal your friend."  
Taking a knife from the nearest bowl, Nagura cut away the bandages that wrapped Inuyasha's chest. His eyes widened slightly at the placement of the wound. "This is not good. The knife came very near the heart. It will be dangerous to clean this wound, but there is no choice." Turning his head to his assistants, "Yoshi, come hold the wound open while I scrub it with the potion." Before he could say anything else to his assistants, Kagome stepped forward with the bowl that held the antidote. Looking at her, he nodded his approval and reached for a boiled towel to begin. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm only borrowing him! Thank you for your patience, life has been interesting, lately. Thanks to mcjewelfiend for the e-mail. And, a final thanks, to the people who have been reading and reviewing. And awaay we go ...!  
  
Sango and Miroku followed the Elder to a room nearby. Neither were pleased with the way things had went. The only good thing that had come out of it was Inuyasha's cure.  
Once inside the room, the elder shut the doors and turned to them. He motioned for them to be seated, the look on his face showing that it was not a request. Once they were seated, he spoke, "I can tell that you are displeased with the arrangment that I have made with your friend. She is of age and can make her own decisions, so this is between she and I!"  
"You used Inuyasha against her!" accused Miroku. "You are old enough and wise enough to see that she loves him and feels guilty for what happened. You used her guilt to entrap her!"  
Sango laid her hand on Miroku's arm. He looked at her, startled. She was equally startled. First by his show of temper and second by her touching him. "Miroku, calm yourself. Do not upset the elder. It will only make things worse." she told him softly. Turning to the elder, Sango composed herself. "My apologies for my friends outburst, but he is upset with the way things are going for our friend. And to be honest, he voiced things that were in my own mind. Our concern comes from the fact that Kagome is young and inexperienced in these matters. Her customs are not the same as ours and we feel protective of her as if she were younger than her years."  
The elder's face, which had begun to show lines of anger, smoothed out. He drew a breath and released it slowly. "Very well. I understand your concern. But do not worry. I am not an evil man. I wish no undue hardship on the girl. Being a member of this clan will be good for her and the husband I choose for her will make her happy and will provide for her."  
"Elder, you don't understand. Kagome comes from a place that doesn't arrange marriages! I know that it is strange, but all from this place choose their own spouses!" Sango explained.  
The elder's eyes widened in surprise. "Where does she come from that there are no arranged marriages? I have never heard of such a thing. True, there are those here who choose their life mate by love, but there are still arrangements made in many families!"  
Sango and Miroku shifted uneasily and looked at each other. Perhaps this was a way out for Kagome! Miroku took a deep breath and began, "Elder, there is a great deal of magic involved in this tale. I do not know if you will believe but here is the truth. Kagome is not from our time, she is from 500 years in the future. She is the reincarnation of a great miko and is the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha is her sworn protector. He also loves her and is just now coming to terms with that, because he also loved the miko whose soul now resides in Kagome. The jewel was shattered in an accident. Kagome and Inuyasha have been finding the pieces to reassemble the jewel. There is an extra problem. An evil hanyou named Naraku is after the shards, as well. Sango and I have reasons for revenge against him, that is why we joined Inuyasha and Kagome originally. Now, we stay because we are all each other has. We are a family of sorts."  
The elder sat in silence. Finally, he spoke. "Houshi, that tale is fantastic. I have a hard time believing it."  
"Naraku was the one responsible for the deaths of my clan, elder." Sango said quietly. "That is why I seek revenge and why I joined them. Everything that Miroku-sama has said is true."  
"WHAT!?" cried the elder. Words failed him for a moment. He composed himself. "So that is why you travel with a hanyou. I thought it strange that a demon exterminator would plead the case of a half demon!"  
"I know. It is even stranger since I tried to kill him and then later betrayed him. He has forgiven and accepted me, regardless of this. Of course, Kagome had some to do with it, but still..." Sango trailed off.  
"Still, it is not what you would expect from a human, much less a demon." interjected Miroku. "Inuyasha is a special case. He has little reason to trust anyone, and yet he trusts us. He has put his life in danger many times for all of us, with no hesitation. He has a worthy soul."  
The elder drew a deep breath. "You have given me much to consider. Sango, I want to hear the whole story of your clans destruction and your time with this Inuyasha. I will call the servants for food while you tell me everything that you know. Houshi, I want the same from you. Begin, Sango." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. Just a comment or two... I have had requests for longer chapters (my daughters are threatening me with bodily harm) so I will try. As this is a short story, not a full novel, I am trying to keep in that spirit and not clutter up the story with too many details. Again, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it greatly. (Besides, it boosts my ego! :) ) Now, let the games begin!  
  
'First things first.' thought Nagura."We will begin by cleaning around the wound, then I will probe it to determine the exact depth. Even with the poppy, he will probably feel it. When I begin cleaning it, he WILL feel it. I will need his shoulders held to prevent him from thrashing about. Ito, Sato... You two are the strongest. Hold down his shoulders. Even with his chains, it won't be easy."  
Kagome bit her lip. She had been warned that this might not be easy for her to see, but she had to be here.  
"Healer, what about the stick?" questioned Yoshi.  
"Ah, yes. Thank you, Yoashi-chan. That's why you are my apprentice. It helps to have people who are well trained around me." Nagura grinned at Kagome. "Don't worry, Kagome-chan. I don't forget things. It helps keep my apprentices on their toes, though. This way I can tell if they are actually paying attention to me!"  
Yoshi turned and produced a smooth stick with a leather strap attached to one end. Lifting Inuyasha's head, he passed the strap under his neck. Yoshi then pried open Inuyasha's mouth and placed the stick in it. He tied the loose end of the strap to the end of the stick, securing it in place.  
Kagome watched this with some apprehension. Nagura noted her unease. To calm her, he explained the purpose of the stick. "In any procedure where pain is involved, we give the person a stick to bite on. It keeps them from biting their tongue off. Don't the healers use this where you are from?"  
Kagome shook her head. "No. The medicines they use knock the patient out completely. They are in so deep, they feel nothing."  
The healer shook his head in wonder. Even though this child was not a trained healer, there were things that she knew that could help him. He HAD to talk to her later.  
'Enough of this!' he thought to himself, irratably. 'I have a patient to cure.' "Yoshi, let's clean his chest up so that we can get a better look."  
The healer and his apprentice began gently removing the dried blood from around the wound. The cut was seeping blood that they kept in check with a folded pad of cloth that they changed every few minutes. After the chest was clean, the healer signaled Yoshi to uncover the wound. Nodding to himself, Nagura turned slightly, and dipped his hands in a basin of hot water. He took a towel from a nameless assistant and dried his hands. Yoshi did the same.  
"All right, Yoshi. Pull the edges of the wound open. I will begin probing to see it's depth. Ito, Sato. Be ready."  
As Yoshi pulled the wound open, Nagura gently inserted his forefinger into the hole in the hanyou's chest. Inuyasha's head moved slightly. A low moan could be heard, and the muscles in his jaw began to clench.  
Nagura looked up at his two large assistants and noded. They placed their hands on the shoulders of the wounded hanyou. Nagura turned and accepted a clean towel from another assistant. He then turned to Kagome and dipped the towel into the potion she was holding. Wrapping the towel around his finger, he looked at Yoshi. "Pull the edges apart farther. This will have to be scrubbed thoroughly. Kagome, take a small pitcher from the table beside you and fill it with potion." he instructed. "Good," he stated as she complied, "When I start, I want you to slowly pour the potion into the wound. This will help to wash away the poison in the wound and will keep me from having to reapply to this towel. Now, let's get this over with quickly. I don't want to hurt the boy anymore than needed."  
Nagura began to scrub at the wound as gently as he could. A loud moan could be heard and Inuyasha's head began to whip from side to side. The muscles in his jaw were beginning to clench tightly. Ito and Sato pushed down on his shoulders firmly. Even in his weakened condition, this was no easy task! The two men had to strain to keep his shoulders steady. Inuyasha began moving his feet. Nagura swore under his breath. "Tojo! Grab his legs! Sit on them, if you have to!" As a third large assistant rushed over to do that , Nagura looked at Inuyasha's face. "Just a little more, son! I'm almost done!"  
Kagome's eyes were large and frightened. She had tears in them, but she never stopped pouring the potion into Inuyasha's chest. 'Please hurry, Nagura-sama! I don't know how much more of his pain I can stand!' Kagome thought.  
"Finished!" cried Nagura. "Hold him for a few minutes more until the pain subsides. Then, I'll stich him up and we will let him rest." He turned to Kagome. Smiling tiredly, he began to tell Kagome that he thought it went well, but he was interrupted.  
"Healer! Somethings gone wrong!" yelled Yoshi.  
Nagura spun back to his patient. Inuyasha was convulsing on the table. He saw the cause. The ends of the leather straps with pieces of wood in them told the story. The hanyou's strength was present everywhere in his body. He had bitten the stick in his mouth in-two and was choking on the piece of wood! "DAMN!" Nagura swore. "He's swallowed the stick! If we don't get it out, he'll choke to death!"  
  
Additional A/N: Hey! Just remember, thirteen is supposed to be unlucky. See you soon! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. At this time, my head is still attached to my shoulders! (Though my 14 year old tried to remove it!) A good author leaves them hanging (or choking, in this case). "Evil grin" Just wait, I'm not done with this rollercoaster yet! And, to answer some of my reviewers, one must remember, it was less than 150 years ago that doctors in the states used sticks, lead bullets, or pads of leather for patients to bite on. I appreciate all the reviews and I hope that I continue to amuse you. Enjoy!  
  
Nagura began snapping orders at his assistants, but before they could comply, Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. They were blood red! Purple stripes appeared on his cheeks and his claws elongated and he began to thrash about even more violently than before!  
Nagura's eyes widened in shock and fear. "Get away from him!" he shouted. Nagura didn't know what had happened, but he wasn't going to risk his apprentices with this ... animal!  
"What's wrong with you!?" Kagome screamed. "He's dying! Do something!"  
Nagura looked at Kagome. He put his arms around her and pulled her away from the convulsing hanyou. "There is nothing we can do now. I can't risk my people. His fate is in the hands of the gods." Nagura told her softly, his voice full of compassion for her.  
"NO!" screamed Kagome, struggling against him. " I can help him! Let me go!"  
"No! You are not going to get yourself killed by that...that thing! I don't care if you do feel responsible for him, I'm not going to let that beast hurt you!" yelled Nagura.  
"HE WON'T HURT ME!" bellowed Kagome.  
"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Nagura bellowed back.  
At this point, the strain on the chain holding Inuyasha's right arm became to much for it. It broke with a resounding CRACK. The force of the release was so great, that Inuyasha rolled to his left, off the table. He hit the floor with a loud thud. He convulsed one more time and lay still. His head rolled to the side, his eye's half open and lifeless. The red faded from his eyes, the stripes left his cheeks, and his claws retracted to their normal length.  
"INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome. "Let me go! Please, I can still help him!"  
"Child, he is gone!" said Nagura gently. "Come with me, my assistants will dispose..."  
"NO! I will help him, and you can't stop me!" Kagome stomped on his instep and brought her elbow back hard.  
Nagura gasped and let her go, not expecting the sudden attack. "Get her!"  
At this time, the elder, Sango and Miroku rushed into the room.   
Back in time, a few minutes  
The elder, Sango, and Miroku were deep in conversation, discussing the revelations from earlier. Suddenly, the door flew open and one of Nagura's assistant's ran in. "Elder! Something has gone wrong! The demon has gone crazy!"  
The three leaped to their feet. "Elder, we must get Inuyasha's sword to him immediately!" exclaimed Miroku. "It is the only thing that can control him!"  
The elder looked at Miroku and noded. "Go to the armory and get the hanyou's sword! Meet us at the audience chamber!" the elder instructed the assistant. "Your friend had better not have injured my son or my other kinsman. If he has, I'll execute him myself!"  
"Let's go and prevent that from happening, then!" called Sango from the door. Miroku and the elder were on her heels as she ran down the hall.   
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha! Oh gods, no!" cried Sango, as she took in the scene. Miroku was struck dumb by the sight of his friend lying on the floor. 'Oh, Buddha! Accept his soul and give him peace.' was all he could think.  
Kagome saw her friends and her heart leaped with hope. "Sango! Miroku! Keep these people off me! I can still save him!"  
Kagome rushed to Inuyasha. Quickly, she straddled him and placed her hands under his ribs. 'Oh God! Please let this work!' Her first push wasn't hard enough, she was afraid of doing it wrong. Her second push came from desperation, it was harder and suddenly the piece of wood shot from Inuyasha's mouth and struck a surprised Yoshi in the chest. Scrambling off of the hanyou, she went to his head. It scared her that his eyes were so dull, she had to work fast! Desperately, she tried to remember everything that her health teacher had taught her about CPR. She tilted Inuyasha's head back and pressed her lips to his and blew into his mouth, watching his chest to see if it was rising. When it did, she quickly took another breath and did it again. Lifting her head, she took her two first fingers and felt for his pulse in his neck. There! His heart was still beating, very weakly, but it was there! All she had to do was concentrate on getting him to breath again. She tilted his head back again and began breathing for Inuyasha at a steady rate, once about every 5 seconds. Suddenly, Inuyasha gasped on his own! Kagome sat back and began crying with relief. It had worked! Inuyasha was still alive! Slowly, she became aware of the stares of the people around her. Even Sango and Miroku were looking at her strangely. She smiled weakly. "It's alright everyone. Inuyasha will be alright now. I told you I could help him." As she said this, the reaction set in, and she passed out, falling across the still living Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Are we having fun yet!? I love a good cliffhanger ( at least when I'm writing it)! More to come soon! Oh yes, please review. I like to know what you think and if you think there is anything I need to do to improve. Thanks. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. Well, thanks for the e-mails and reviews. And as you can see, I'm not done yet, so don't worry, I'll get to Kagome's payment for Inuyasha's cure. Enjoy!  
  
Kagome awoke slowly. She became aware of voices near her.  
Sango "You should have seen the expressions on the faces of the healer and the elder when Kagome began breathing for you." laughter  
Miroku "Indeed. I am most jealous. I would give anything to have the Lady Kagome give me the attention she gave you. Even a knife in the chest."  
A low growl "Listen, monk! You will keep your hands and your wishes to yourself!"  
With that last statement, Kagome's eyes flew open and she sat up in bed. She saw Sango and Miroku seated on the floor next to a mat on the other side of the room. Proped up on the mat was an irratated hanyou whose eyes widened when he saw her move. "Inuyasha."she whispered. 'Thank God, he's alive,...' she kept repeating in her mind. Leaping from her mat, she darted across the room and all but tackled the startled hanyou. Tears were streaming down her face as she held him and felt his arms tighten around her.  
As her tears slowed, she looked up at Inuyasha's face. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she said fiercely. "I thought I had lost you!"  
Inuyasha snorted. "Feh! You're not getting rid of me that easily!" Saying that, he put his hand under her chin and tilted her head back slightly. He leaned in and kissed her softly, on the lips. As he withdrew from the kiss, he smiled slightly. "I have been wanting to do that for some time." he said softly. "It was worth the wait."  
Fresh tears were in Kagome's eyes, but this time she smiled and threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck. She pulled him in and kissed him fiercly. When she withdrew, slightly breathless, Inuyasha had a stunned expression on his face. Kagome giggled and said, "And I've been wanting to do that for a while, too! And it was definately worth the wait!" She looked over at Miroku and Sango. They looked as if they had been hit over the head with a bat! She started laughing at them. "Well, you both know that I love him! Why are you so surprised!"  
Miroku shook his head slightly and got a far away look in his eyes. "That did look like it was worth waiting for." he sighed. "Why don't you kiss me like that, and I can tell you for sure!"  
Smack! Smack! 'growl' Bop! Miroku suddenly found out if the floor was as hard as it appeared.  
"Houshi-sama!" exclaimed Sango. "You are a disgrace!"  
"Oh, well." sighed Kagome. 'Some things never change.' she thought. She looked at Inuyasha, 'And then some things you never expect happen!' She smiled and leaned in for another kiss.  
"Hold, child!" A hard voice called to her, bringing her up short. "I will NOT tolerate such antics from you! You are to marry soon!"  
  
A/N: I know that this is rather short, but please bear with me. I am getting close to the end of this fic (a few more chapters, probably) and I have another that I am working on. I will start it soon after this one is done. Anyway, keep reviewing! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would have rabid fans after me. So happy that you have showed up for the next installment, I'll try to make this chapter longer. I had a terrible headache the day I finished 15 and was ready to end it. Hard to think straight when your head is pounding. So, if everyone is ready, we will continue with the torture.  
  
"Hold, child!" A hard voice called to her, bringing her up short. "I will NOT tolerate such antics from you! You are to marry soon!"  
The elder and Nagura stood in the doorway. Both radiated disapproval of the scene they had just witnessed.  
Kagome's face turned white, Sango glared at the speaker, and Inuyasha began growling low in the back of his throat. Miroku is still out cold.  
"I'm sorry, Elder. I was just so happy to see him..."  
"I thought we had cleared this up..."  
"Nobody tells Kagome what to do! What gives you the right..."  
"Enough!" roared the elder. "Kagome, I will overlook this incident this time, because of your happiness at your friend's recovery. However, it must not happen again! You will be married soon, and it is unseemly for you to be kissing someone other than your intended!"  
"I've had about enough of you, old man! I don't care what Kagome promised for the cure to that poison, you have no right to order her around..." began Inuyasha.  
"I have every right!" cut in the elder. "By her word, she promised to become a member of my clan and to marry someone of my choosing!"  
"Are ye still up to that, Toshiro?" asked an elderly voice driely from the door. "I would have thought that ye would have given that up by now!"  
The elder's eyes widened in shock as he spun around. "Kaede?" he breathed, as he looked at the elderly miko standing in the door. "By the gods, is that you? You're here?"  
The woman's single eye twinkled in amusement. "Indeed, Toshiro. Ye still have a way of stating the obvious."  
Toshiro gave a small shout of joy and rushed to the miko, gathering her in for a hug and spinning her around.  
Four jaws drop. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Nagura are all in a state of shock. Suddenly, a red fur ball hit Kagome in the chest, nearly knocking her over. "Kagome!" came the joyful shout. Kagome and the others come out of the daze that they were in as the happy kitsune hugs Kagome and begins babbling.  
"Shippou!" exclaims Kagome. "Slow down! What are you and Kaede doing here?"  
"Dog boy over there tricked me and we went looking for him before he killed himself with his stubbourness!" Shippo explained, glaring at Inuyasha. Then his face fell a little. "I thought that he was beginning to like me and I let my guard down and he snuck off."  
Kagome began to glare at Inuyasha for hurting the little kitsune's feelings and saw something she didn't expect to see.  
Strangely, Inuyasha looked regretful as Shippou said the last part. He sighed and thought to himself, 'If I can tell Kagome how I feel, then I guess I might as well tell him, too.' "Shippou." Inuyasha said softly to get his attention.  
The fox demon's eyes widened slightly at Inuyasha's tone of voice. He had expected yelling!  
"Look. I'm not good at this, so don't expect too much. I'm sorry I tricked you. I had to follow Kagome so I lied to get you to leave. I didn't like it too much, but I felt that it was for the best." He reached out and rullfled the hair on Shippou's head. "Besides, since I followed them, I was able to get the antidote right away."  
"So your cured! Great!" crowed Shippou. "It was sure nice of them to give it to you, Inuyasha!"  
A change fell over Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango. "What? What did I say?" asked the Shippo.  
"They didn't give it to us, Shippo." said Sango. "They demanded a price and Kagome agreed to pay it."  
"Not if I have any say in it!" growled Inuyasha.  
Kagome sighed. "That's the problem, Inuyasha. You don't. I made the promise, and I'll keep it." 'Even if it breaks my heart.'  
At this moment, they are disturbed by a groan from the floor. Miroku opened his eyes to see Kaede still in the embrace of the elder. He sits up slowly and takes in the fact that Shippou is there, as well. Looking back at Toshiro and Kaede, he raised an eyebrow. "It appears that some things have happened during my ... nap." he states looking at Sango. "Could someone tell me what is going on?"  
  
A/N : That's all for now. I'll get back with you soon. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
A/N : Thank you for all the great reviews. Well, to answer a reviewer, if my story is a little cheesy, then I have a lot of mice for fans. Seriously, I am glad that everyone is responding so well to this story and I have a confession to make. This is an older story of mine and is complete. There are only two chapters left after this one and an epilogue. But, don't despair, I am still working on 'Reunion' and I have a sequel planned for this one. Everyone should be pleased with the next story, it will contain longer chapters and I hope better character developement. I don't own Inuyasha but this story is all mine. Enjoy!  
  
"Flashback 40 years"  
"This is not right! Why can't you marry me!?" shouted a young man's voice.  
"I have told ye before, what I feel for ye and what ye feel for me doesn't matter. I have a responsibility to this village and I will not forsake it. Besides, ye told me that ye wanted to add miko powers to your clan, and that is why ye courted me." answered a young woman's voice drily.  
"That was before I got to know you! You know that I love you and want you for yourself only, not just for your powers." protested the man. "These people don't need you as much as I do!"  
Sigh "Toshiro, my duty lies here, helping these villagers. I could as easy ask ye to stay with me. But, I will not. Your duty lies with your clan. So, we must part." said Kaede sadly.  
"I don't like it! NOT ONE BIT! You obviously care more about these, these ... peasants and that ... that DOG pinned to the tree!"  
"Toshiro! These peasants and that dog as ye put it, are my responsibilty! And I will not forsake that, even for love!  
"Fine, then! I'll leave you to your villagers and your dead dog! But just remember this, no one will ever love you as much as I! And I will never stop loving you!" screamed Toshiro. He stormed away. If he had looked back, he might have seen a lovely young miko with her head bent forward, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"End flashback"  
"Toshiro! Put me down, ye silly old man!"  
Laughing, Toshiro set Kaede back on her feet. "Silly and old, huh! I can still pick you up in my arms! By the gods, I am happier than I have been in years! It is good to see you, my love!"  
"MY LOVE!?!?" shouted the group of astonished onlookers.  
"But, what about mother?" asked Nagura.  
"Kaede, you never hinted that you once had a man in your life!" exclaimed Kagome.  
"Figures. One old fool in love with another old fool." groused Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha!" four voices say at once.  
"Toshiro. Ye know that was a long time ago. It would do ye well to put those feelings behind ye." admonished Kaede.  
"To bad. I haven't forgotten you or any of the feelings I had for you. Can you honestly say that you have forgotten how you felt for me?"  
Sigh "Toshiro, ye are enough to drive one to drink. No, I haven't forgotten ye or those feelings, but now is not the time or the place. I have come for Inuyasha and Kagome."  
"What is it with you and dog demons?! You wouldn't marry me because of one and now your only interested in ... another ... one? Or is it another one?" The elder turned and stomped to Inuyasha's mat. He squated down and peered closely at the hanyou, who was beginning to growl and lay his ears back. Toshiro's face took on a look of amazement, then of anger. "So, it is you!" he exclaimed. "Well, this time you won't keep Kaede from me! And this time, you have no excuses, Kaede! This dog is alive and doesn't need you!"  
"Toshiro, calm down! Inuyasha isn't the only thing that kept me from marrying ye! My village needed me then and still needs me! Besides, I believe your son mentioned a mother." Kaede concluded drily.  
Toshiro deflated. "Kaede, Nagura's mother died four years ago. She was a good woman, but I never loved her as I loved you. Ours was an marriage arranged by my father after I failed to marry you. She bore me three fine sons and a daughter but something was always lacking. She never complained, though, and I did love her in a way. She was a good companion."  
"And now you chose to dishonor her memory by running after an old love like some school boy with no control or dignity!" stated Nagura, his voice full of anger and hostility.  
"Do not speak to me of things you know nothing about!" retorted Toshiro. "I allowed you to marry whomever you wished! You and your brothers and sister! I cared for your mother, but she was not my first love!"  
"But now you are wanting to control who Kagome marries!" interupted Inuyasha.  
"That is different!" protested Toshiro. "She willingly put herself in that position as payment for your cure!"  
"A cure I didn't ask for and one you had no right to demand such a high price for! Bringing her into your clan wasn't enough! You had to throw marriage in, as well! You are forcing her to pay for it with her body, just like a whore!" Inuyasha screamed the last.  
Kagome gasped and put her face in her hands. Nagura, Sango, and Miroku took on a look of shock. Toshiro's face turned white in shock then red in rage. Even Kaede looked taken aback. Shippo looked around in confusion, "Kagome? What's a whore?"  
  
A/N : Hope you liked this one. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
A/N: As the saying goes, "Life is what happens when you make other plans." Time to continue Inuyasha's problems. Speaking of our favorite dog boy, I don't own him, he's only with me on loan.  
  
Toshiro paced his chamber restlessly. This day had not gone as well as he would have liked. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was good to see Kaede. He smiled ruefully to himself. It was just too bad that he had acted like such a love struck fool. He was the clan elder, by all the gods! And he had acted like a teenager in love for the first time! And then that damn hanyou had dared to make that accusation!  
Flashback  
"You are forcing her to pay for it with her body, just like a whore!" Inuyasha screamed the last. The accusation rang in Toshiro's ears. He felt the blood drain from his face with the shock of it, then he saw red as the fury at the charge set in. 'How dare this insolent hanyou accuse me of such a thing!' On the verge of ordering Inuyasha's death, he saw the look on Kagome's face. She had buried her face in her hands and was weeping. The little kitsune in her lap looked hurt. "All I asked is what's a whore. Please, momma Kagome, don't cry! I'm sorry!" The child thought this was his fault! And what did he mean by ' momma Kagome'?  
Kaede went to Kagome and the kitsune cub. She paced a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Hush, child. Inuyasha was not calling thee a whore. Calm thyself and lets get this sorted out."  
Now Inuyasha looked striken. "Please Kagome. I didn't think that you would believe I thought that of you! I was just trying to get this old goat to realize what he was doing. I don't think that you are,"he paused, thinking quickly, "what I said earlier." he finished in a rush. "Shippou." Inuyasha addressed the little kitsune, "Don't ask Kagome about that for now. If you really want to know what it is, ask Miroku."  
"I resent the implication in that, Inuyasha." said Miroku flatly.  
Kagome looked up from her crying. She had stopped for the most part and was trying not to laugh at Inuyasha and Miroku while crying.  
Inuyasha caught her look and took on an air of satisfaction. "Good. I was able to get you to smile. I really am sorry, my love. I wouldn't accuse you of such a thing in this world, but he is trying to get you to pay for his cure with your body and that infuriates me!"  
Toshiro could listen to no more. He stormed from the group and went to his chambers.  
End Flashback  
He had been so furious at first that he had nearly ordered Inuyasha's execution! Now, in the privacy of his chambers, he could think. Gods, this was so complicated! It had seemed so easy at first. This naive young miko coming to him for help and willing to do whatever it took to help her friend. Whatever he thought, it didn't change the fact that this was like a gift from the heavens. This beautiful young and unmarried miko had stepped into his house, begging favors and willing to pay his price for them. Looking back, it tasted bad in his mouth. The wanting of her to join his clan was acceptable and could benefit the child, espescially if what the monk and Sango had told him was true. It was the forcing of marriage into the deal that had made it bad. "I wouldn't have had her marry a monster." he mused to himself.  
"No one thought that, Father." came Nagura's voice from the doorway.  
Started, Toshiro spun towards his son's voice.  
His son bowed slightly, "Forgive the intrusion, Father. But we must talk."  
"I agree. There is much to be decided this night, and as my eldest, you should be here."  
"Father," began Nagura, "I have a favor to ask. Actually, I have two, but the second depends on your answer to the first."  
"Ask and I shall answer."  
"I wish to be Kagome's adopted father."  
Toshiro smiled slightly. "You anticipate me, my son. I had already thought to make her your daughter, with your consent, that is. You wish to learn of the healing arts she possesses?"  
"Yes, Father! And I wish to teach her some that she does not know. She has the potential to be a geater healer than me!"  
"High praise, my son. I have my doubts about that, though."  
"I do not. But since you have approved my first favor, hear then my second. Release my daughter from the vow to marry someone of your choice."  
Sigh "I have to think about that one, Nagura. I have had plans for this clan for so long that I don't know if I can let them go that easy."  
"Very well, Father. I won't pester you about it. Now, what about this old woman, who you claim to love?" Nagura's voice got cold.  
"Watch your tone with me, Nagura!" admonished Toshiro. "You may be an adult and my second-in-command, but you will address me with more respect!"  
"You haven't answered my question."  
"Kaede was my first and only love. I met her long before the marriage between your mother and I. And, to answer your next question, your mother and I were partners and companions. We cared about each other, but I never had the passionate feelings for her that I had for Kaede. Ours was an arranged marriage, my son. You cannot expect passion from such a bonding!"  
"Perhaps it is unreasonable of me, Father, but I had always thought you loved Mother."  
"In a way, I did. But I love Kaede more."  
"Father ... I will talk with you later. To continue now might bring about an argument I don't want. I shall go now but please keep my request for Kagome in mind."  
"Very well, Nagura. Sleep well. We shall talk again later. Who knows, we might even come up with a solution." 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  
  
A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. It has been a while. I hope that this chapter meets with your approval. Enjoy.  
  
Toshiro walked the halls of his manor. He had not slept much the night before, but he felt refreshed. He had come to many decisions in the night and knew that by the end of this day he would be both loved and hated. 'Comes with the territory.' he thought. The responsibiltiy of being the clan leader was heavy and had unpopular decisions. He thought back on the evening and the scene he overheard. Flashback  
Toshiro was walking the halls. He couldn't sleep with the decisions that he had to make. As he passed a door, he paused. He heard muffled sobbing. He realized that he was in the guest area and that he was in front of the room for Kagome. He started to enter when he heard a voice. He stopped and listened.  
"Kagome, please! I can take you away from here! We could be gone from the compound and they would never know we were gone until tomorrow!"  
"No, Inuyasha! I gave my word! sob"  
"Inuyasha, Sango and I don't like this either. But if we run from this, we will ruin her honor. Do you want to do that?"  
growl "Blast it , Miroku! I don't want to see her wed to someone she doesn't know, much less love. I swear, I'll kill anyone who lays a hand on her!"  
"NO! I made this promise and I will keep it!"  
"Feh! You sound like you want to do this!"  
sob "How can you say that!? The only one I want is you, but I gave my word!"  
very loud growl and the sound of a fist going through the wall End flashback  
Toshiro frowned. That hanyou could ruin everything and all his planning would be for nothing. He would have to watch Inuyasha closely.  
  
Toshiro called the clan together in the great hall. He looked over the assembly. His gaze fell on an odd group. Kagome was holding the little kitsune, Shippou. Inuyasha stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder, the other on the hilt of his sword. Toshiro frowned at that. He wasn't sure he believed Sango and Miroku about that sword controlling Inuyasha's changes, but, better safe than sorry. Besides, he had more than enough ninja present if the hanyou misbehaved. Miroku stood next to Inuyasha, on his sword side, Toshiro noted. Probably to keep him from drawing it. Sango stood next to Kagome, but not in front of Miroku. Toshiro almost smiled at that. From what he had seen of the houshi, he wasn't to be trusted behind any young woman! Kirara was at Sango's feet. Kaede was next to Kagome, her arm around the girl's waist. She was whispering something to Kagome, probably words of encouragement. Surprisingly, he noticed that Nagura was standing with the group, too. He was on the Inuyasha's other side and he had a hand on Kagome's other shoulder. This time Toshiro did smile. A father's place was with his child during a time like this. He decided that he had kept everyone in suspence long enough. He cleared his throut, and began to speak.  
"Assembled family and friends. We are gathered here to welcome a new sister into our house." Toshiro smiled. 'Let the games begin!' he thought. "Sango!" he called. The demon exterminator looked up at him in surprise. "I offer you a place in my family, as a new daughter to my eldest son, Nagura. You are without family and it would please me greatly if you would accept." Nagura was as shocked by this announcement as was Sango. Neither had seen this coming!  
'Next!' Toshiro smiled again. "Kagome! You have already accepted the proposal of adoption. My son, Nagura has expressed the desire to be your father. In this I agree completely and would urge you to greet your new father and sister!" Sango took on an even more surprised look as she realized what the elder had said. Kagome would be her sister in truth if she accepted the adoption!  
'I haven't had this much fun in years!' "Kagome! You are now my granddaughter and,as I understand it, you have an adopted son. Shippou, you are now my great-grandson!" Toshiro laughed aloud when he saw Shippou's ears stand straight up. "I have no doubt that with your kitsune abilities, you will make a fine ninja, someday!"  
The looks on the faces of the assembly were priceless. Looks of shock, wonder, happiness, and confusion were there. Unfortunately, there were also some looks of anger there, from the last announcement. 'I will need to address that now, before it gets out of hand.' "I see that some of you don't like my last addition to the family. I say to you, get over it! Sango's clan has shown that youkai can live with us in peace and partnership with Kirara. Shippo is a fine lad, and will do well in this family! Treat him as one of your own!"  
Toshiro took a deep breath. 'Now comes the hard one.' "Miroku!" The houshi looked at the elder in surprise. He didn't expect to be called on. "I have a task for you. My granddaughter Kagome is to wed a man of my choice today. It is my desire that you marry her....."he paused,"to the man that I have chosen." he finished. 'That was evil. But I couldn't resist. I wanted to see the looks on their faces! The glare that Inuyasha gave Miroku was deadly!' "By the way, this is not a request, so you cannot refuse."  
"Kagome. Come here, my new granddaughter." Kagome looked at her friends and then approached Toshiro. Inuyasha could be heard growling. Kagome looked back at him and shook her head to get him to quit. He didn't but he did reduce the volume. Sighing, Kagome continued until she was in front of Toshiro.  
"Kagome. It is custommary for the bride to recieve gifts before her wedding. I have a gift for you, before I announce who your intended is." Toshiro reached down beside him and picked up a box. He presented it to Kagome. "Open it." he said with a smile. Kagome slowly untied the ribbon that held the box shut. Taking a breath, she opened it. What she saw inside made her gasp and turn pale. Miroku laid a hand on Inuyasha's arm to keep him from going to her. She looked at Toshiro. The old man looked at her and smiled gently, "It is also a tradition that the groom make something that shows his love for the bride." Tears came to her eyes as she understood what he was saying. "Go to him."  
Kagome turned and rushed back to the man she loved. As she threw her arms around him, he put his arms around her on reflex. As Inuyasha held her, Miroku gently took the box from Kagome's hand and looked inside. He broke into a wide smile and showed the contents of the box to Sango, then Kaede, and finally Shippo. All broke into smiles as they saw what was in the box. Finally, Miroku showed the box to Inuyasha. Nestled inside was the carving of Inuyasha and Kagome that he had done what felt like years ago.  
Inuyasha looked at Toshiro in astonishment. Toshiro looked back and laughed. "I would like to announce the wedding of my granddaughter Higurashi Kagome and Inuyasha, son of the previous demon lord of the western lands." Inuyasha looked at him in shock. He hadn't told him that! Toshiro grinned back at him. "An old man has to have some tricks up his sleeve." he said.  
After the noise had died down, Toshiro looked out over the clan again. 'And now for the last.' "My family, I have made a decision. I am stepping down as clan elder." The room exploded with protests. "No. It is time for new blood to take over. Nagura, as my eldest son, you will be the new elder of the clan. I am going to leave for a while and travel. There is a village about three days from here that I would like to live in." A look of shock finally appeared on Kaede's face. "It has been many years since I visited that village and I left something precious behind. I'm going back to see if I can find it again." Then he smiled, the look on Kaede's face was enough to let him know that he would.  
  
The end or should I say the beginning?  
  
A/N: All done! I hope that you enjoyed this romp. And I hope that you will like my other stories. 


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
A/N: To begin, I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I am overwhelmed and gratified that you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This is my first attempt at creative writing, except for poetry, since college (18 yrs ago). My other stories have been well recieved, as well, and I hope that you have been reading and enjoying them, too. I do have a sequel planned for this story and due to the interest shown by you, the reviewers, in these characters, I will be beginning it within the next few weeks. One note though, it is summer break and my kids are out of school. Spending time with them takes priority, so there may be some dry spells that will run for a couple of weeks at a time. Besides, I am still working on 'Reunion' and its fans deserve to have their story updated, too. Until we meet in the next story, God bless and good fortune to you.  
  
Kagome's time  
  
A man in a business suit looked up from his desk when one of his lieutenants from records came in. In silence he crossed the room and presented him with a sealed scroll. The man took the scroll and examined the writing on the outside of the scroll. His eyes widened slightly when he realized that this was THE scroll; the scroll of legend. "So, it is time." he stated calmly.  
The lieutenant nodded. He tried to remain impassive, but the contents of this scroll had been anticipated for several hundred years, and the idea of finally knowing what was in the scroll made him fidget. His superior looked at him with amusement. "We have waited a long time for this. The magic of the seal has finally faded and we can read the contents. Let us see what it contains." So saying, he took a dagger from his desk and broke the seal.  
He read the scroll through. Then he read it again. As he laid the scroll down on his desk, his face reflected his disbelief.  
"What did it contain?" asked his lieutenant, somewhat eagerly.  
"You would not believe me. If I didn't know that this was the scroll that has sat in our archives for 500 years, I would think that this was a hoax."  
The man sat pondering for a moment. "If this scroll is true, then we have a great opportunity for the clan. We have to know."  
"How do we prove the truth of the scroll?"  
"We must find someone. A young woman named Higurashi Kagome. Find her and bring her here, but, take care. She has a guardian."  
The lieutenant snorted. "Our men can take care of any one she has."  
"Not this time. Her guardian is a hanyou, and her mate."  
"That's impossible! There is no such thing as youkai or hanyous!"  
"If we are to accept this scroll as true, then there are and she is married to one. Now, go get this woman."  
  
A/N: Now, let the fun begin. 


End file.
